


Surrounded by Quicksand

by Madth333



Series: A Legendary Story: The First of Its Kind, One Shots- Why These Dreams? [8]
Category: A Legendary Story: The First of Its Kind
Genre: Dreams, Dreams and Nightmares, Dreams vs. Reality, Gen, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Prophetic Dreams, Short One Shot, Visions in dreams
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:53:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21902548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madth333/pseuds/Madth333
Summary: The seventh dream in A Legendary Story: The First of Its Kind.Direct link to main work:Chapter 40: They don't suspect a thinghttps://archiveofourown.org/works/21374662/chapters/51344332
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Series: A Legendary Story: The First of Its Kind, One Shots- Why These Dreams? [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1577689





	Surrounded by Quicksand

Once comfortable in our bunks, we all laid down for our final night away from home...

...

… "They don't suspect a thing, Sinestro. Make sure you tell that to Thawne," a voice was pleading. "The ring wasn't my fault. You and I both know that… I've done everything that was asked of me..."

"Well, you have brought me the Officer," Sinestro replied.

My vision was blurry, but as it came into focus, I could see that Sinestro was talking to Reed!? I tried to get up, and rush towards them, but I was bound at my wrists and ankles. They had me sitting in a chair- in some sort of abandoned office building…

I tried to scream for help, but my mouth was covered by a strip of masking tape. Only faint, muffled grunts could escape. I tried thrashing about, with all of my strength… But my muscles felt like I was surrounded by quicksand.

"Look who's decided to join the conversation," Sinestro taunted. "Looks like we meet again, Officer. And again, without Thawne…"

Sinestro was grinning widely - when he taunted me - but his expression quickly turned to a violent rage! He charged towards me, and pointed his ring directly at me! A bright yellow build up of energy, began charging from the center of Sinestro's ring! The energy then unleashed directly towards me!

Just as the energy was about to reach me, my body jerked- as if falling. My eyes shot open, and I could see that I was still in my bunk... I'd startled myself awake from another dream, again…


End file.
